


haikyuu kinktober 2020

by hues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hues/pseuds/hues
Summary: thirty-one days of dirty, kinky one-shots between you and various haikyuu characters. will go beyond october.latest addition: miya osamu x food play
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 398





	1. intro & the list

hey! welcome to my haikyuu reader-insert kinktober challenge.

i made my own list of kinks i'd like to write for this challenge, and picked characters i take a special liking to. it was hard to pick which characters i would write for each kink since all the haikyuu boys and girls are so pure to me, but i have a dirty mind and will make each prompt work for each character as best i can! 

all characters are in their time-skip ages (everyone is 21+). reader has lady parts. i will tag any triggers and warnings at the beginning of each chapter - **please don't attempt to read anything you are not comfortable with!**

this will go beyond october. i am aiming to post at least one prompt a week. the characters and kinks will change as i go, depending on my mood. 

here's the (tentative) (SUBJECT TO CHANGE AS I GO! UPDATE: it's changed a lot) list for what's about to go down:

> day 1 - tendou satori - cosplay  
> day 2 - hanamaki takahiro & matsukawa issei - double penetration  
> day 3 - semi eita - rough/angry sex  
> day 4 - miya osamu - food  
> day 5 - suna rintarou - mirror sex + recording  
> day 6 - konoha akinori - master/slave **(subject to change)**  
>  day 7 - matsukawa issei - cockwarming  
> day 8 - kyoutani kentarou - not sure yet  
> day 9 - hirugami sachirou - medical play  
> day 10 - miya atsumu - webcam/livestream **(subject to change)**  
>  day 11 - shimizu kiyoko + yachi hitoka - threesome **(subject to change)**  
>  day 12 - akaashi keiji - dirty talk  
> day 13 - kuroo tetsurou - knife/blood play  
> day 14 - kuroo tetsurou - not sure yet  
> day 15 - ushijima wakatoshi - face sitting  
> day 16 - bokuto koutarou - praise kink  
> day 17 - kita shinsuke - massage  
> day 18 - iwaizumi hajime - spanking  
> day 19 - hinata shouyo - masturbation  
> day 20 - hanamaki takahiro - breeding kink **(subject to change)**  
>  day 21 - oikawa tooru - sensory deprivation  
> day 22 - shirabu kenjirou - deep throating  
> day 23 - tsukishima kei - choking/breath play  
> day 24 - tendou satori - edging/orgasm denial  
> day 25 - kageyama tobio - creampie/cumplay **(subject to change)**  
>  day 26 - yaku morisuke - shower sex  
> day 27 - sugawara koushi - corruption kink  
> day 28 - daishou sugaru - lingerie/stockings **(subject to change)**  
>  day 29 - miya atsumu - bondage  
> day 30 - sakusa kiyoomi - degradation/humiliation  
> day 31 - oikawa tooru - voyeurism/exhibitionism

this is my first time attempting a writing challenge and i'm doing it for my own pleasure. if you happen to enjoy it, that's a bonus! 

thanks for reading :) happy (horny) october!


	2. day 1 - tendou satori - cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: a bit of story, some angsty broody stuff on reader's part, cosplay (obviously), fingering and female receiving oral sex
> 
> ok this turned out to be more fluff and actual sort of plot than smut. i just started writing at 12:30am and kept going until 6 in the morning. this is the result. if you were looking forward to straight up smut on this first prompt, i'm sorry but THIS IS NOT IT LMAO.
> 
> i absolutely adore tendou and the perspective i gave him on life in this. stay quirky, my friends. (as kenma would say... stay interesting, shouyo)

Being Satori was hard. It was unfortunate, exhausting, and just plain miserable - that's what his junior high school classmates wanted him to believe, at least.

In his early years of school, Satori Tendou was teased for his awkward, gangly appearance and unusual mannerisms. His attempts to interact with his peers were often shunned due to the offbeat semblance he exuded, which left most of the other kids feeling unsettled.

His mother, equally peculiar in her own way, urged Satori to make the most of his eccentricities. "Think about the characters you like from the manga you read. Would you want to keep reading the story if all the characters were the same?"

Satori shook his head, already concluding the point his mother was trying to make. "I get what you're saying, Mom," he grinned from ear to ear, a smile the width of his perfectly straight cherry red bangs, and pushed himself away from the kitchen table. He plopped down onto the wooden floorboard with exuberance. "Life is boring when everyone's the same. Who wants to live a boring life?" He padded over to his room and jumped onto his bed, going back to the first page of this week's issue of Jump. The warm, tingly feeling of adventure took over as he reread the newest chapters of his favorite series for the thirteenth time that week.

* * *

A decade later, Satori found himself living in France, where he stood out more than ever before. Not only did he need to learn how to adapt to the country's unfamiliar customs, he also had to learn how to speak its language: the language of love. He found his self-appointed tutor in the bookstore he frequented once he felt comfortable navigating the streets of Paris, which happened to be the same bookstore you browsed when you had a little bit of money to spend. 

There you stood alongside him in the graphic novel section, your form hidden under an oversized hoodie, brows scrunched together in what appeared to be deep concentration. You were extremely aware of his presence looming over you, and it created a feeling of unease that sunk into your bones. You braved a glance up at his face, and he quickly turned his head back to stare at the row of the slice-of-life series that lined the very top shelf before him.

 _Tall,_ you thought to yourself. _That's a very tall man._

You shuffled away from him just a bit, browsing the very bare section of "how-to-draw manga" guides that you knew were second rate to how real manga artists crafted their work.

Moments later, a silvery voice spilled into your consciousness and caught your attention. "Hmm, if only Matsuo-chan realized Hibari's feelings for her in the very beginning..." You can't help but look back up at the lanky man next to you, listening as he changed his speech from French to Japanese. "Then perhaps sweet misery would've never crushed their poor, little hearts." He turned his head to look down at you, heavy lids lowered over brilliantly crimson irises. A cheeky upward curve lifted his thinly shaped lips, and your heart skipped a beat.

Your mind went blank, rendering you speechless.

"I saw the Todai button on your bag," he said, voice now light and cheerful.

You blinked once, twice, then looked down at your messenger bag decorated with various pins from the clubs you took part of in college back in your home country of Japan. Your body relaxed, and a breathy laugh escaped your lips. "Yeah, Tokyo University. Are you from Japan?"

"Yes! Came here from Sendai. How's my French?" He beamed a child-like smile.

You produced your most sarcastic chuckle, turning to lean a shoulder onto the bookshelf so you could face him. "It's kind of terrible."

He mocked a look of despair and dropped his head in feigned embarrassment. You noticed how the pale skin of his cheeks turned a faint shade of red, and you wondered how someone could go from intimidating to adorable in a matter of seconds. Then his eyes snapped back to you, and a toothy grin spread across his face. "Wanna be my tutor?"

Your cheeks flushed pink, and your breath came to a halt again.

"I'm not sure I'm qualified to do something like that," you said, pushing yourself away from the shelf to stand square.

He hummed and straightened his posture, shifting his eyes away from yours, down to your shoes, then back up to your face. "Why not?" The look on his face expressed genuine curiosity.

You decided to pretend you didn't notice his blatant evaluation of your physical form just now.

"I've only been here for a year. I can speak enough French to get by, but I'm not sure I can teach someone else how to speak it."

"So little faith in yourself, little miss."

You furrow your brows at the nickname. 

He whipped out a volume of a manga you recently started reading and held it up to you. "You have a pin of this on your bag, too," he said with a wiggle of his sparse eyebrows. "How about you try and get me to start reading this subpar manga by making me read it out loud in French?"

You gave him a look of piqued interest. The possibility of roping someone into reading your favorite series was tempting.

Then he continued, "And we can get yakitori and beer while you teach me?"

The hue of red on your face extends to your forehead. 

"You've got pins of beer and yakitori on your bag, too."

* * *

A few weeks later, you and Satori were on your sixth date seated across from each other at a cat café in downtown Paris. It took the first three dates (he'd somehow coerced you into) for you to realize that the strange man was just that - strange, but harmless. The one friend you'd managed to make in your year in France introduced you to some very attractive and _very_ gregarious men that you just couldn't see yourself with. Your friend's idea of fun was clubbing and bar hopping through the streets of Paris, and that was unsurprisingly the same kind of fun those men preferred as well.

To you, fun was something much more personal and intimate. Your past experience with relationships lead you to believe that you are meant to be on your own - that there is nobody in this world that will appreciate your oddities and make you as happy as you can make yourself.

Your interests lied in worlds of fiction and fantasy - games, books, movies, and manga, which you learned Satori was just as passionate about as you. Not surprising. He seemed to fit the socially awkward, emotionally inept stereotype you knew most men fit into that also liked anime. He asked too many questions, didn't understand when his questions push personal boundaries, and just wouldn't. Shut. Up. 

He did smell nice. You gave him that. 

"So little turtle-in-her-shell, do you ever go to conventions?"

You paused your chewing of the last bit of coffee cake you ordered. "Turtle in her shell?"

That carmine, wide eyed gaze of his remained fixed on your face. "You wear that big hoodie all the time like a turtle in a shell." 

"It's comfortable," you state. “And yes, I go to conventions.”

Nearly a minute of silence passed between the two of you, and if it weren't for the chatter of others seated around you and the clinking of cups and plates, you'd have really retracted into your "shell" of a sweater.

So you changed the subject, deciding to ask a question that stepped a hair outside of your comfort zone to a man you weren't quite sure about yet.

"Were you just trying to get my attention with that whole "be my tutor" spiel?" You asked following a sip of your iced cappuccino. A little calico feline had chosen you as its scratching post, kneading its nails into the fabric of your jeans. You ignored the little stings of pain for the sake of the cat's enjoyment.

Satori multitasked between feeding himself scoops of his chocolate parfait and playing with the lashing paws of the black cat that sat on the table between you. "Hey now," he said, lightly squeezing the cat's tail before quickly retreating his hand away to avoid the tiny beast's teeth. "I wouldn't know all the different ways to say "I need to take a dump" in French if it weren't for your tutoring thus far, little miss.”

"That's a weird nickname you have for me." The cat on your lap suddenly hopped to the ground, skirting across the ground to the human it suddenly deemed more worthy of its attention than you. You frowned, the action wounding your cold, bitter heart.

"You wouldn't remember me if I called you by just your name, would you?" He used a straw to slurp up the remaining concoction of sugar at the bottom of his cup.

"Do you even remember my real name, _Satori_?"

He pushed the now empty cup aside and ruffled the black cat's ears with his fingers. It hissed and gave a quick swat of its paw to his hands, then jumped off the table and scurried away.

"I never forget the names of all the cute girls I get to add to my harem," he said with a smirk, his cheeks rising to meet the crinkled corners of his eyes.

You gave him a lopsided glare. "You're kidding, right?"

Satori laughed - a lilted giggle that sent a shiver straight down to your gut, and then his expression darkened and his eyes captured yours in a binding stare. "Would you like to come over and see for yourself?" The way his voice rumbled an octave lower than you've ever heard had you squeezing your hands into nervous balls of tension above your knees. 

You frowned. You genuinely couldn't tell if he was being serious. If you hadn't known how much wit and jest the man exuded in nearly every one of his actions, you wouldn't put it past him to be a basement dwelling, serial stalking NEET that kidnapped girls and made them dress up to suit his twisted fantasies. The thought had you questioning every single thing he's said to you so far. He had your number, he knew where you liked to eat, where you liked to drink, and he even knew where you worked. Was this guy like _the others_?

Suddenly his laughter burst through the air, the sound so boisterous it made you flinch. 

"You look so petrified! Are you that gullible to believe everything I say?"

You grit your teeth and grabbed the paper wrapper from his straw to chuck it at his face. "That was _so_ not cool!" You huffed, getting your wallet out to leave a tip on the table. 

His laughter continued to tumble through the café, disrupting conversations from nearby customers only for them to direct their attention towards you. You rose to your feet and hurried towards the exit. _You absolutely hate being the center of attention!_

Satori followed you and matched your stride easily, one of his steps covering three of yours. He stood unbearably close, and if he didn't smell as sweet as the parfait he just ate, you would've shoved him away,

"___-chan," he sang, and you realized it was the first time he said your name. You allowed yourself to relax just a little and slowed your steps. A brief moment of silence settled between the two of you, and he used that moment to gauge your current state of emotional wellbeing.

"___-chan," he said again, this time demanding your attention.

You remained silent. Satori had picked up on so many of your habits in the past few weeks of talking to you and observing your actions that he understood your silence as your cue for, "Go on, I'm listening."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," he said, bending at his waist so he could meet your line of sight, continuing to stroll alongside you. He must've noticed the creases under your eyes disappear as your tension eased away because that smug little smirk returned to his face. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye, turning your head to look at him just slightly. A shade of pink colored your cheeks when you met his gaze - his wide, inquisitive eyes studying you with childlike innocence.

You looked forward.

He chuckled and stood up straight, sliding his hands into his jean pockets. "Adorable," he said aloud, further deepening your blush.

You steeled yourself and regained your composure. "Which way do we go?" 

Satori hummed. "What do you mean?" he said, bending down again to look at your face. Why must he always have to stare like that when he speaks?

"Aren't we going to your place?"

He grinned. "Really?"

You threw a glare his way. "I'll change my mind if we don't start heading there _right now_."

Satori grimaced. "___-chan does not cool down so easily after bursting into flames," he mumbled, and you ignored the comment. He sighed. "This way, little miss," he took your hand and pulled you along, bounding across the street as the pedestrian crosswalk countdown hit zero. Your hand wrapped around his, holding on tight to keep up.

You couldn't help but laugh at the stupid sound effects he made as he continued to leap from the street onto the sidewalk, giving you no choice but to run and jump over the curb with him.

Your self-conceived belief that you are all you'll ever have and all you'll ever need to be happy now faced a challenger. This strange person - this _bizarre character_ \- punched a hole through the wall you've put so much effort to build on your own. 

* * *

Satori's twenty-seventh birthday came just after your one year anniversary of the strange... relationship... you managed to maintain despite your ongoing struggle against the warped, pessimistic reality you believed about relationships through years of self-doubt. Slowly but steadily the glass case you built around yourself chipped away due to Satori's freakish ability to see beyond your façade and understand your feelings. 

You learned about the bullying he faced in his childhood, and how his mother and high school volleyball team helped him accept the fact that life will always have real jerks with nothing nice to say to test your tenacity. He created a routine of reminding you that you can choose whether or not you let those nasty words bring you down or give you motivation to build your self worth.

Life is more fun when things are a little out of the ordinary. Who wants to be the same as everyone else? These are words you considered when you felt down.

For Satori's birthday, you wanted to do something different, something unique that he would remember about you if you ever went your separate ways.

Since the beginning, you noticed Satori had a thing for cute girls in cosplay. When you told him about your own cosplay projects and showed him pictures, his whole demeanor changed. He became shy - something hardly anyone had ever seen in his usually indiscreet personality. 

One thing that helped you feel a little more confident in yourself and your relationship was your experience in physical intimacy. From what you gathered in the little bit of discussion you've had with Satori on the topic, he seemed to have far less experience than you. It was cute how his face went bright red when you managed to pry the details of his past encounters out from the tiny little box of insecurities he still held within. Perhaps it was your turn to bring something out of the wicked Guess Monster (you thought it was a cheesy name but he really took pride in the title whenever he reminisced on his youth at Shiratorizawa Academy) that he kept so carefully hidden away.

"Why are you so shy about this?" You asked the first time you had sex. 

Suddenly, the creepy, unwavering eye contact he managed to hold with anyone he came face to face with vanished from the list of unsettling and seemingly unashamed habits and mannerisms that made Satori Tendou so uniquely... Satori.

"The one thing I still have trouble with is..." he looked down at where your naked bodies connected on the plush mattress he swore really was worth the $2,000 he spent. ( _I don't mean to diss your profession, but do you really make enough money as a chocolatier to afford a bed that expensive?)_ you asked, immediately regretting having asked the question when a gloomy grey cloud appeared over his head). 

"Fucking?" You said, giving him a cocky little smirk.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck with a groan. 

"I know you get turned on by cute cosplays of your favorite anime girls."

"...and cute actresses," he muttered, now stuffing his face between your breasts. 

That's when you decided to shake things up.

* * *

Satori's weekends were usually occupied by work at the sweets factory. He was in the process of getting promoted to a position that freed up his weekends, but it wasn't happening anytime soon. 

It was just your luck that his birthday fell on a Saturday this year, your only day off on the weekends. You left your cosplays and wigs back in Japan, boxed up in the bedroom you grew up in. While Satori was slaving away at work, you went shopping. You managed to find a decent sewing machine and plenty of fabric at a (pricey) thrift store on the other side of town. The wigs you looked at were ridiculously expensive - definitely for the high end fashion scene of Paris, not for nerdy cosplayers. 

Once you returned to his apartment, you spread all of your findings across his bed and bedroom floor. 

A maid's skirt that you will definitely chop up to be anything but modest. 

A coreset you honestly weren't sure would fit your little love handles and tummy that lost its tone after all the dessert dates Satori insisted were good for "self care."

Cute devil horns with a pointed tail to match. 

Knee high stockings and garters he mentioned as being one of the sexiest things a woman could wear. 

And a simple leather collar to put around your neck... with the option to hook a leash.

You looked at the spread before you and wondered how such a quiet, reserved person such as yourself could be so... kinky. 

You checked the time on your phone. You had three hours to put something together. 

* * *

**9:43pm**  
**Satori:**

i'm leaving! boss said he'd let me leave 27 minutes early to celebrate the 27 years of my blessed existence on this planet

@( o･ꎴ･)@

**9:44pm**

that's all he did for your birthday? and wtf is that emoji

**9:44pm**  
**Satori:**

it's supposed to be a monkey but now that i look it really doesn't look like one. be home soooooon!! ＼(^o^)／  
he gave me a $1000 bonus too #stacked

**9:45pm**

omg you are so lame! come straight to your room for your present :)

 **9:45pm**  
**Satori:**  
(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) ohooOoOOo??

 **9:46pm**  
stop sending faces and just get your skinny butt over here

**9:46pm**  
**Satori:**

┏( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)┛┏( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)┛┏( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)┛

* * *

You heard the front door open, followed by the thump of Satori's shoes hitting the wall. The sound of the lock sliding into place once he closed the door sent a little shiver up your spine.

You sat on his bed, back against the headboard, legs crossed in front of you. You fixed your little devil horns, made sure the tail was pulled out from underneath your butt, and pushed the coreset up to give your cleavage a boost. 

Inhale. Exhale.

You'd never dressed up for something like this before, and you had no idea how Satori would react. You imagined he would immediately pass out with a nosebleed.

His footsteps neared his room, and you heard him in his chipper, sing-song voice. "What is my little ___-chan up to, hmm?" 

Once he reached the doorway, his eyes landed on you, and his entire body froze. His jaw went slack, looking like a fool with his mouth wide open in dumbstruck awe at the sight before him. 

You gave him your most innocent smile, spreading your legs open just a hair. "Come eat up your dessert, Satori~" you said with a tone so sultry it turned his bones into mush.

Satori's shoulders slumped, and he ran a hand through his matted hair in exasperation. His rusty red locks had grown longer than when you first met him - curling behind his ears and covering his forehead. "Baby..." he said, walking into the room, towards the bed. "Baby, baby, baby," he repeated in English, his favorite language to express excitement. He crawled onto the bed, stopping just before you to sit and cross his legs while he looked you over. 

Your skirt was cut so short he could almost see the sweet spot between your legs. The garter straps hugged the meat of your thighs and hooked onto the thigh high stockings that fit the muscle of your calves. 

Those pointy little horns sat just a little bit lopsided on your head. That slim, pointed tail traced back to your rear, and the collar around that gorgeous neck of yours drew his eyes down to your barely contained cleavage.

"Baby," he said again, almost a whisper. He leaned forward onto his knees to hover over your body and cradled your face between his hands. Hungry crimson eyes gazed right through you, a shade darker than you've ever seen before. "I'm the luckiest man in the world," he said, then pressed the softest, most gentle kiss to your lips. 

Your heart fluttered, hands coming up to thread your fingers into his hair. "Happy birthday," you murmured, bringing him back down for another kiss.

The kiss quickly went from gentle to fervent, his hands slipping up your calves over the stockings, over the garters and up to your thighs, rounding out over your ass. He gave your fleshy cheeks a squeeze and broke the kiss, going straight to your neck, kissing every bit of your exposed skin. 

You spread your legs more, asking him to come closer, and he did. Your hands slipped underneath his shirt, lifting it above his ribcage, up to his shoulders. He barely moved back to remove the shirt completely before pressing his lips back to the skin over your collarbones, giving you gentle nips with his teeth. 

This was the Satori you wanted in bed.

He sighed into your chest, going down to kiss the swell of your breasts. "My little devil," he said, sucking on the skin right above the coreset. "You're so sexy," he bit down a little bit harder, eliciting a hiss through your teeth. "So beautiful," a kiss over the bite, moving to your other breast. "So irresistible," both of his hands came up underneath your ass to lift you up off of the bed and into his lap. You yelped, forgetting his lithe frame could muster so much strength. He placed you in his lap, leaning forward to run his tongue across your lips and into your mouth once you opened up for him.

"Take your pants off," you mumbled, pulling at the waistband. 

"I don't wanna stop kissing you," he whined, hands running up along your waist and over your back to press you up against his chest. At that moment you wished you could feel the warmth of his skin, if it weren't for the coreset. 

"How are you gonna fuck me if you don't take them off?" 

"Mmmfgh," he groaned, a funny sound that only Satori could make without killing the mood. 

He pulled away, then quickly leaned forward to steal another kiss, and pulled away again. You crawled off his lap and sat back, watching him rise to his knees to shimmy pants down his hips. He sat back on his butt and kicked them off then crawled back to you, caging you between his arms and legs.

You pushed him away and gave him a devious smirk. "If I knew dressing up like this would flip your switch, I would've done it a long time ago."

He returned your grin with a wicked gleam of his own, eyelids drooping down to look at you with his most perverted leer. "Achievement unlocked?"

You slapped your hand over his face, pushing him away with a laugh. Spreading your legs again, you drew his attention down to your skirt and flipped it up over your stomach to show him your bare cunt. 

He groaned, a mix of a whine and a curse, before diving down to attach his mouth straight to your dampened folds. He licked and sucked, pressing the flat of his tongue against your clit before sucking on the little bud, repeating the motion over and over until you started to writhe. 

"I-" you began, letting out a huff of a breath, "would tell you to slow down," your hand flew up to grip onto his hair tightly once he pushed a finger inside you. "But it's your night," you huffed again, a strangled moan leaving your throat. "Go wild, Satori."

He removed his mouth and went straight from one finger to three, rubbing the pads of his fingers up against the walls of your core stretching you out and looking up at you with glossy, hazy eyes. "Best dessert I've ever had," he groaned, watching you tilt your head back, chest heaving as your body started to tremble. He went back down to lap at your folds, replacing his fingers with the muscle of his tongue, pushing it deep into your little hole. 

"Fuck, Satori, I'm already close," you sighed, rocking your hips up against his mouth. He pulled away again. "I want you for breakfast," he pushed his fingers back inside your cunt, now sloppy with the slick of his saliva and your arousal. He gave a bruising kiss to the inside of your thigh, "And I want you for lunch," a kiss to your other thigh, "And dinner," he groaned, feeling you clench around his digits, pumping harder, faster - long, nimble fingers reaching the very depth of your core. 

Those little horns started to slide off your head as you tossed your head forward and back, watching him work between your legs and thrashing back against the headboard whenever he hit your sweet spot.

You lifted your hips off the bed, urging your body to the peak of pleasure. Your voice kept going, encouraging him to go faster, harder, sighing, panting, moaning. 

And just like that, every muscle in your body tightened, and a gush of liquid splashed out over his fingers and onto his tongue, his nose, and his chin. Your moans turned into brief, choked sobs as your orgasm rocked your body. You gripped your fist into his hair, so tight you ended up bringing his body forward. 

"God," you groaned out load, dropping yourself back down to the bed, your body now spent. He kissed the spot under your navel, over your belly button, back up to your chest, your neck, and your chin. You felt the tips of his fingers slip underneath one of the stockings and pull up and away, letting it snap back down against your skin. You giggled, bringing him up for a slick, sloppy kiss.

You both remained as you were, his forehead now resting against yours, eyes closed, soft pants easing back to controlled breaths. Your left arm slung over the back of his neck, and your right remained tangled into his messy locks, the pads of your fingers giving a gentle massage to his scalp.

"How do you feel?" you asked, too tired to open your eyes. 

"Hmmm," he hummed, not quite coherent enough to give a substantial response.

Suddenly, both of his arms wrapped around your waist, and he flipped himself over so that you were on top, straddling his waist. His back rested flat against the bed, that mischievous look once again casting a wicked shadow over his face. He glanced over to where the little devil horns fell onto the bed and placed them back where they belong atop your head. 

"I feel like I'm just a peasant, sentenced to be one of hell's slaves for all eternity." 

You grin, catching onto his narrative. "Such an unfortunate fate. You were once a hero, but were corrupted by the temptation of lust."

Satori grinned, a toothy, mischievous grin, and his eyes narrowed maliciously. "Now I'm cursed with the inability to ever be satisfied..." He breathed a laugh. "We're so fucking weird," he murmured, "Sounding like Team Rocket..."

You leaned down to give him a kiss. "Weird, normal. Whatever. As long as we're having fun, right?"


	3. day 2 - hanamaki takahiro & matsukawa issei - double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: simultaneous vaginal & anal sex, consensual/established relationship, alcohol use
> 
> HELLO! i knew i would end up delaying the next prompt! i switched things around. promp #2 is double penetration featuring hanamaki and matsukawa. i stayed up yet again till 5:30 in the morning writing this and didn't really read it over to make sure i fixed all my mistakes, so i'll probably be re-reading this and fixing little things here and there until i post the next prompt. 
> 
> i'm thinking of posting chapters only once or twice a week. i like to focus on quality. so this challenge will probably run through november. 
> 
> enjoy!!!!! thanks for all the comments and kudos on the first prompt! :)

You lay in bed with your boyfriend, basking in a blissful post-sex haze while you let your eyes rest. The "ding" of a text coming through Takahiro's phone grabs your attention.

"I'm getting drinks with Issei," he says, rolling out of bed.

You glance at the time. "It's two in the afternoon," you state, giving him a disapproving glare.

"And?" He says, going to the bathroom to take a piss with the door wide open.

"I really wish you would find a job. Is Issei off today or something?"

"Nah. He had a shitty day and his dad let him leave early, so I'm going to keep him company."

You roll your eyes. "Must be nice working for _daddy_. Why don't you see if you can get a job with him?"

"He actually did say they need someone in the crematory, but I'm not burning up dead people for a living. Besides," he turns to look at you and winks. "You know you love having me here to cook, clean, and fuck you senseless at all hours of the day."

You roll your eyes. He had a point.

* * *

Takahiro finds Issei at the bar, halfway through his second beer and looking absolutely miserable. They greet each other with a nod and Takahiro takes the seat next to him. The bartender is already cracking a bottle open of Takahiro's usual order, which happens to be the same exact beer Issei preferred to drink. He takes a good, lengthy sip then sets the frosty bottle down with an audible sigh of delight. He looks over at Issei. "Wanna talk about it?"

Issei groans. "No. I just wanna drink." He takes a sip of his beer.

Takahiro unzips his jacket and saunters it off his shoulders, then places it onto the empty stool beside him. He looks up at the top shelf of liquors behind the bar and racks through his brain for something to talk about that would help get his friend out of his slump. "Oikawa's visiting next week. Have you talked to him? You know that'll be a good time. Always is."

Issei only sighs in response. Well, shit. He was really down in the dumps. "I need to get laid, Makki," he grumbles. 

Takahiro raises his eyebrows. "What happened with that one foreign chick? Thought you and her had a good thing going on."

"She found someone else. Said she felt like she was fucking the grim reaper and thought I'd end up giving her a curse from one of the dead bodies in the funeral home," he drops his head down onto his forearms and hides his face. "Said she couldn't get the image of dead, shriveled dick out of her head when we hooked up."

Takahiro laughs. "That's fucking weird," he says. "You don't even see the bodies. You just sell the caskets and help families through their grieving."

"Yeah, I know," he groans out in frustration. "I have a decent job making decent money and even have my own place... I guess that's the limit on the amount of good things I'm allowed to have in this life."

Takahiro scoffs. "Don't say that. You're doing really good. Shit, look at me. I've been unemployed for three months now, freeloading off my girlfriend-"

"Your hot girlfriend,"

Takahiro ignores him, continuing, "I'm in a shit ton of debt, and I've now watched every single season of that stupid Korean drama she insisted would inspire me to change my life. Honestly, that shit made me feel worse."

Issei manages a laugh and lifts his head back up, dark wavy hair now a tousled mess over his forehead. "Yeah, dude. You sound like a bum. Why does she keep you around?"

"I cook and I clean. And," a smug smirk lifts the corners of his lips, "the sex is _amazing_."

Issei's head drops back down onto the bar top. "Fuck you," he mumbles into the sleeves of his shirt.

"You know, she _is_ a model and a personal trainer. There's no way she doesn't have any single, cute girl friends that would be willing to hook up."

Issei sits back up and finishes his drink, the idea now seeming to lift his spirits. "If you could find someone that'd be interested in a gloomy, boring guy like me, then I'll pay your tab-"

Takahiro smiles and chugs the rest of his beer, then locks onto the bartender. "Another round on this guy's tab, please," he shouts.

Issei chuckles. "You better work some magic, asshole."

* * *

Takahiro returns home to your apartment to find you in the living room, drenched in sweat and in the middle of giving one of your online fitness classes. As you go through the motions of squats and burpees he takes a moment to admire the way your ass jiggles and resists the urge to give it a smack. You would kill him if you did such a thing in front of her clients, and probably withhold any sort of physical intimacy from him as punishment. It's amazing that you even have the energy to workout after your earlier exertion with him in bed.

He decides to make himself comfortable at the kitchen counter and pulls out his phone, scrolling through your list of friends on Facebook. He didn't know half the people on your list, and he was pretty sure you didn't know them either. It made sense that a popular, attractive young woman such as yourself had so many connections. When the two of you started dating, you warned Takahiro about the amount of attention men (and women) gave you. It didn't bother Takahiro one bit. He loved knowing someone as attractive and talented as you was all his. 

Issei may have had the career and the independence, but to Takahiro, you were all he needed. He loved to please you. The cooking and cleaning was no chore to him. You allowed him to stay at your apartment expecting nothing but his love and respect in return. And great sex. You were definitely just as kinky and open-minded as he is.

As his thoughts focused on you, he found himself remembering the early days of your relationship. He met you two years ago at a bar when Oikawa had been in town visiting for the holidays. Both he and Issei were instantly attracted to you. Oikawa noticed their attraction to you and was able to get your number in the blink of an eye. Imagine her disappointment when she learned that neither of the two numbers that texted her the next day belonged to that gorgeous brunette with big brown eyes and a voice as sweet as honey.

He and Issei made a game out of trying to woo you. In the end, you fell for Takahiro's boyish good looks and charming personality. Not that Issei wasn't charming or good looking - you just thought Takahiro had much more going for him, with his talk of wanting to be an entrepreneur and successful business man, while Issei went right into working for his parent's funeral home.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

It's then that an idea pops into Takahiro's head. He brings up his text conversation with Issei.

He sends a text: "Wanna have a threesome with me and ___?"

Issei responds almost instantly: "You serious?"

Takahiro chuckles to himself. He replies: "Let me ask her. I'll get back to you."

* * *

After your class is finished, you shower and get yourself ready for dinner. The news plays on the TV in the living room adjacent from your dining area, but you're not paying attention. You're trying to figure out why your boyfriend is so unusually quiet. He's been on his phone since the two of you sat down to eat, only taking a bite every couple of minutes. 

"Hey, Hiro," you start, irritation laced through your voice. "What's wrong?"

"Issei is lonely," he says.

"That sucks," you say through a mouthful of rice.

"He needs to get laid."

You raise a brow. "Okay. How are you going to help him with that?"

"What do you think about letting him join in on our fun?"

You spit out your food. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He smirks, eyes still on his phone. "Would you fuck him?"

"Takahiro. I'm not even gonna answer that question."

Takahiro hums. "His dick is bigger than mine, you know."

Your face flushes red. "Are you really being serious right now?"

"Yeah. You know he's always had the hots for you. Don't you find him attractive? You did back then, I know that's a fact."

You pause as if to consider. "He's cute. I never liked his hair though. He needs to cut it."

Takahiro snorts. "Babe. Think about it. You already know each other, and you said having a threesome is on your list of sexual fantasies you want to try."

"How do you know about my list?!" 

Takahiro skims over your question and continues. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"But he's your _best friend_."

"Yeah, and that's why it'll be fun!"

You really did want to check off having a threesome from your list. 

You let out a huff and frown. "Let me think about it."

Takahiro beams and starts tapping away on his phone. "Okay, so is Friday good with you?"

"Takahiro!" You shout, shooting him your best crazy eyes. You grit your teeth. "I have a class Friday night. Let's do it Saturday."

**_Takahiro to Issei:_** She's in. You free Saturday night?

* * *

Saturday finally arrives, and you and Takahiro are both getting ready to leave your apartment for the night.

"I'm gonna need alcohol before we do this," you said as you rolled on deodorant.

Takahiro is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. "Aww, you nervous, babe?" he garbled through his spit and toothpaste.

"Yes, Hiro. You're gonna be watching your best friend fuck me."

"Issei and I are cool like that. Always have been." 

Silence follows, and Takahiro looks at you through the mirror. You've stopped packing your things and are sitting on your bed, gazing off into space. He frowns. "You know you don't have to do this if it's making you uncomfortable. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you're not sure you want to do."

You look up and glare back at him through the mirror. "I know that, idiot," and then you smile. "I'm just being a brat."

Takahiro rinses his mouth and gives his hair one last comb through before leaving the bathroom and walking over to you. He bends down to give you a kiss and ruffles your hair with his hand. "I love my little brat. Wouldn't have you any other way."

You reach up and cradle his face in your hands. "Love you too."

* * *

The three of you decided to have drinks at the bar in the hotel's lobby Issei had paid for your night together. You told Takahiro that you would feel more comfortable away from home, somewhere that you could let loose and not have to worry about cleaning up afterwards.

The conversation had mostly been the two of them reminiscing on their high school and college years, with you slurping your drink and giggling in between their exchanges. "You guys really chose to go to the same college so you could remain friends?"

Takahiro idly stirs his drink, keeping his eyes on you. Your cheeks are flushed red and your eyes are glossed over, an obvious sign that you were pretty buzzed. You seemed to be enjoying yourself, even offering little flirty comments Issei's way here and there. Takahiro thought it was adorable.

"Once Oikawa and Iwaizumi went away, everything got really boring. Making new friends is a pain," Issei explained. "I don't think other people would be able to handle our sense of humor. We like to make jabs at each other, and other people take things too seriously."

Takahiro hums in agreement. "I hate when people can't take a joke."

You finish your cocktail and the tiny little hiccup that escapes your lips has Takahiro looking at you with adoration. "I don't think many best friends would be down to fuck the other's girlfriend, either," you say with a giggle.

Both men blush at your blatant remark. Takahiro clears his throat. "Uhh, you wanna get the check and skedaddle, Issei?"

Issei swallows the rest of his drink and slams the empty glass down onto the table. "You always read my mind, Makki."

* * *

The three of you are stripping yourselves naked as soon as you enter the hotel room. You were the first one on the bed, waiting rather impatiently for someone to start giving you attention. Takahiro is quick to climb after you after discarding his clothes onto the floor. He places kisses all over your face and your neck, sucking onto your breasts and pinching your hips. You squirm underneath his touch, curling your toes in delight.

Issei goes to sit in the chair at the side of the room, and the hiss of air leaving the cushion as he plops down causes you and Takahiro to stop what you're doing and look up at him. "What are you doing?" Takahiro asks, confused.

"M'gonna sit back and watch you two for a bit," Issei says. "Lemme see how amazing fire crotch here really is."

"Watch it, dickhead. I'm no fire crotch. My hair's _strawberry_ brown, idiot." Takahiro growls, returning his attention back to you. He towers over you, eyeing you hungrily. "You ready for this, baby?"

* * *

Takahiro's got two of his fingers deep inside your cunt, pumping into your sloppy, wet heat with determination to get you all warmed up for what's to come. You feel the mattress dip behind you and shiver as a second pair of hands lands on your body. Issei finally had enough as a bystander and was ready to join the action. He presses his lips to your back, between your shoulder blades, and massages his thumbs into your hips.

"Feeling good, baby?" Takahiro mumbles into your ear. 

"Mmhm," you nod, both of your hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. Issei hums and slides his hands up to caress your breasts. You lean your head back against him and sigh.

"You're so soft," he says behind you, giving your nipples a squeeze. You moan.

"Tell Issei how you want to be touched," Takahiro says as he continues to work his fingers down between your legs.

"Just keep touching me like that," you breath, voice shaky. 

Takahiro slides his fingers out from you and pulls back just a bit, looking at you with dark, heavy eyes. He takes in the sight of Issei's large hands enveloping your breasts, the way you pant softly through parted lips, and the rise and fall of your chest just under your collar bone. The sight makes him groan. He leans back against the headrest and strokes himself slowly.

You take one of your hands and place it over Issei's to pull it away from your breast and down to your stomach. He takes the hint and brings his fingers down further to start massaging your clit. You can feel his length pressing into the small of your back, slight moisture from the tip sticking to your skin. His fingers spread your lower lips and he smears your juices over your hole, teasing your entrance.

"Show me how good you suck Makki's dick," he mumbles against your neck. 

You oblige and lean forward onto your hands, pressing one down into the mattress on each side of your boyfriend's legs.

Takahiro watches with anticipation as you lower yourself down to his hard, swollen cock. You pause to tuck your hair behind your ears and the simple action makes his heart flutter. He lets out a pleased groan as you wrap your lips around the tip.

Issei dips two of his fingers into your cunt and you moan around Takahiro's cock. He responds by placing a hand on your head, encouraging you to take him deeper. 

You swirl your hips against the palm of Issei's hands like a feline swaying her tail. Takahiro's cock is deep into your mouth now, touching the back of your throat. You press your tongue against the sensitive underside as you suck your way back up, tracing the vein that protrudes through his thin skin.

Takahiro groans. "Fuck, yes," he sighs, tangling his fingers into your hair. "You are such a good girl."

Issei's roused by the sight of Takahiro melting into the bed, and suddenly feels like the luckiest guy in the world for having such a generous friend. He inserts a third finger. 

You feel so full and so content. The surge of love you feel towards your boyfriend has you removing yourself from his dick to lean forward even more and plant a tender kiss to his lips. "This feels so good, Hiro," you tell him.

He grins. "I knew you'd like it, babe."

You raise yourself to stand upright on your knees and turn to meet Issei's lascivious gaze. "Let me suck you off," you say, wrapping your fingers around his wrist to stop his hand from working you any further.

"Please do," he says with a smirk. He shuffles back and collapses onto the bed, spreading his legs invitingly.

You lean down and press a kiss to Issei's stomach, then open your mouth wide to take him in. He is larger than Takahiro, so you have to widen your jaw more than what you're used to.

Takahiro watches, sliding his fingers through your hair. "You're so sexy, babe," he says, then sits up and grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He figures now is the time to start working your little pucker open. He comes to kneel behind you and pours a generous amount of lube onto your ass and spreads it through your crack. He takes a slicked up finger and circles it around your tight little hole, easing the very tip in and out as he goes. "God, I love your ass," he says before giving it a light smack.

"Her mouth is something else, Makki." Issei sighs, rolling his head back to rest against the headboard. His hips stutter and buck up into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat by surprise. You grab onto his thighs and muffle a choke. "Shit, sorry," he says, but you're quick to take him back even deeper. The tickle of your nose against his stomach has him groaning loudly. 

Takahiro licks his lips and slowly presses one finger into your tight hole. "Tell me if it hurts," he says, pushing his finger past his first knuckle. He pumps it slowly, feeling your muscles loosen ever so slightly. You tense when he inserts the second finger.

"Wait," you tell him, removing yourself from Issei's cock. Takahiro stops and rubs your back softly as the sting of the stretch fades away. "Okay, go ahead."

Issei inches himself back a bit to sit more upright and grabs his cock with his hand. "I'm good for now, darlin'. Just focus on feeling good." You give Issei an appreciative smile before rising up to wrap your arm around Takahiro's neck. 

"More," you whisper, pushing your ass back into his hand. Takahiro inserts a third finger and you contract around him, causing a low rumble to send vibrations from his chest into your back.

Issei is back to stroking his cock as he watches Takahiro fuck his fingers into your ass. You play with your clit, the action making your legs shake. Takahiro takes his free hand and pushes yours aside, inserting his own finger into your cunt. "More," you whimper, grabbing onto his forearm. He inserts another finger, and picks up the pace. 

"You feeling good, baby?" He asks you.

"So good," you whine.

Issei groans, stroking his cock faster. 

Takahiro nuzzles your chin and gives you a kiss. "You wanna try riding Issei first?" he mumbles.

You nod. Takahiro removes both his hands from your body and sits back to catch his breath. You move to straddle Issei's waist and take his cock into your hand. He places both of his hands on your hips and gives you a devilish little smirk. "Ever think you'd fuck a cock bigger than his?"

You snort a laugh through your nose.

"Fuck off," Takahiro retorts from behind. 

You lower yourself onto Issei's length, the stretch sending little shockwaves of pleasure through out your body. He squeezes your hips and encourages you to keep lowering your self, watching your expression the entire time.

"How's she feel?" Takahiro asks, keeping his eyes on your cunt as it swallows Issei's cock. 

"Fucking amazing," he breathes, slowing rocking his hips up into you. "Not sure how long I can last." 

Takahiro moves forward onto his knees. He leans over you and kisses your ear. "Think you can take two?" he says.

"Yes, please."

Issei slides down the headboard just a bit so you can hover further forward over his chest and raise your ass. You feel a wad of lube drop onto your asshole and slide down between your cheeks. Takahiro smears the liquid around and inserts a finger into your hole again, just to be sure you're still ready. He removes his finger and then presses the head of his cock to your entrance. He pauses. "You good?" 

"Yeah," you breathe. 

He slides in slow. You have to place your hand back onto his thigh to tell him to stop while you ease into the feeling of being stretched and filled in both holes. 

"Deep breaths, baby," Takahiro says, watching the muscles in your back twitch. You inhale deeply, then exhale and relax.

"Okay."

Takahiro starts to move, and Issei follows. You simply hold yourself still while both men work on finding a rhythm that lets them move together comfortably. One of your hands comes down to rest under your belly button, and you swear you feel the bulge of Issei's cock inside you.

You try taking your mind off the slight discomfort your body is feeling at such an unnatural stretch. The squelching between your legs, Issei's labored breathing as he tries so hard not to cum, the rumble of Takahiro's deep voice giving you all sorts of little praises - "good girl, you feel so good, you're doing so well, I love you so much," and your own voice getting louder as any discomfort you were feeling melts into pleasure.

"I need one of you to touch me," you say through shallow breaths, your body shaking, your hands grasping onto their arms.

"Issei," Takahiro says, quickening his pace. "Make my girlfriend cum."

Issei obliges and presses his thumb to your clit, rubbing quick, tight circles. Your body tightens up around them as you cum, moans sounding like cries as your mind struggles to handle the intensity of your orgasm,

"Oh, shit," Issei groans. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum inside," you urge. 

"You sure?" 

You nod, and Issei increases his pace. He grips your hips tightly and groans as his load spills inside you. 

You lean forward and give him a kiss, which he can hardly return in his current state.

Suddenly you're yanked back by your hair and pressed against Takahiro's chest, his arm snaking its way around your waist to hold you against him firmly. Issei's cock leaves your body, and Takahiro gives you one good thrust, cumming long and heavy into your ass. He lets out a string of curses into your hair, holding you tight.

His chest is heaving, having emptied every last drop.

Your head spins and your thighs are numb. "Hiro... I need to lay down," you say, tapping your hand against his arm.

"Mm," is all he can mumble before letting you go. You crawl forward and curl up onto your side next to Issei. Takahiro falls to your other side and sandwiches you in the middle.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Issei says, running a hand through his damp, curly locks of hair.

Takahiro groans in agreement, pressing his palm to his forehead, eyes closed.

The three of you lay there, catching your breath.

Takahiro rolls onto his side to face you. "What'd you think, babe?" he asks. 

You hum blissfully, eyes closed. "I loved it. Let's do it again sometime."

Takahiro gives your ass a squeeze in appreciation, then reaches over to slap Issei's chest.

"Ow," Issei says, opening his eyes to see Takahiro's hand hovering above his face. He raises one of his own arms and curls his hand into a fist, smacking it against Takahiro's.

You laugh. "Did you guys just fist bump?"

"Sure did," Takahiro says, grinning proudly.

You roll your already aching body over onto your stomach and stuff your face into the pillow. 

"Idiots."


	4. day 3 - semi eita - rough/angry sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: hair pulling, biting, slapping, dirty talk, little bit of blood, hints of aftercare!
> 
> surprise! i just felt like writing this and got it all out in one go. enjoy!

"You just love being treated like a little whore, don't you?" Semi growled into your ear as he kept you pinned against the wall, one hand holding your wrists together above your head, the other gripped tightly around your waist.

He had you like putty in his grasp, making you feel like nothing but a hunk of flesh for him to take out his frustrations. 

Working as a civil servant for Japan's government was stressful. Society was corrupt, and he'd only gotten into the industry to please his parents. Every time Semi was set off by something his boss said or his colleagues did, he sought you out for a "stress relief session." You were all to willing to meet up with him, loving how exhausted you felt once he was through with you.

The thing that concerned you was not how rough he handled your body, but how much you enjoyed it.

Music was Semi's passion. You were a server at one of the venues he played at frequently, and you decided to approach him after watching a few of his shows. The intensity he performed with each of his sets made your heart soar. Life was getting a boring, and Semi seemed like the perfect man to change things up.

Before you started your relationship, you made it clear that you were interested in nothing more than sex. You laid down your conditions and assured him that you would cut ties if things became unhealthy. 

Your romps in bed were heated. Semi tuned your body like an instrument, setting you exactly how he wanted, making you sing and dance to his tune. He made sure you were always in top condition, taking extra care of you after each use, just like he did with his beloved guitar.

So here you were at a motel - another weekend, another tryst - letting Semi pound his cock deep into your body against the wall. His hand gripped the roots of your hair tightly, making you strain your neck back to look up at the ceiling. 

"You take me so well," he praised, reaching a hand down to rub your clit. "Always ready to be abused and beaten however I want."

His dirty words fueled your ego. The power you had over this man was exhilarating. He would ditch after parties with his bandmates to spend a night with you. 

"I love letting you use me, Eita," you moaned, clenching around him tightly. He groaned and pressed his forehead into the back of your neck, uttering a curse before pulling you over to the bed. He shoved you face first into the mattress and lifted your hips high, resuming the brutal thrust of his hips against your ass.

He pulled back and watched you struggle to keep yourself from collapsing into the bed. His hand in your hair yanked back hard so your back dipped into a beautiful arch. With his other hand he slapped your ass and the resulting sting made you ball your sweaty fingers into fists.

He then pushed your head back down into the mattress and quickened his pace. His sharp, russet brown eyes looked over the bruises on your back from the last time you got together. There weren't nearly enough. 

Without a change in rhythm, Semi leaned over your back and sank his teeth down into your right shoulder. You cried out, reaching up to grasp the wrist of his arm still holding your head down into the bed. 

He bit down relentlessly, clenching his jaw tight, digging his teeth into your skin until it bled. Little droplets of blood seeped from the wound, and Semi lapped up the taste of the metallic liquid with his tongue.

"Hurts so good, Eita," you whined, pushing back to meet the thrust of his hips. He found the spot inside you that had you cumming hard and you pushed yourself up off your toes, raising your ass even higher to mold yourself into his body.

He moaned loudly, giving your hair one last tug as he followed with his own release into your aching, fluttering cunt. 

You sighed, submitting to the weight of his body as he collapsed over you. Sweat lined your skin. Heat rose from your pores. His hands released their tight hold on you, and suddenly his touch became gentle. He ran his fingertips along your sides, down your thighs, and back up to cradle you into his arms.

"A massage and a bath sound wonderful right now," you mumbled, slowly rolling onto your side despite the heavy weight of his body above you. 

He hummed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of your neck. "Of course. We need to restore your body for round two."


	5. day 4 - miya osamu - food play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osamu really likes to play with food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2am. i am so tired, i'm not even proof reading this. i know i'm going to regret that when i go back to read it and find all the mistakes and inconsistencies. 
> 
> includes: idk man the usual...

It was eight at night when you arrived at the front door to your boyfriend’s house, your stomach growling with the desire to be filled. Lucky for you, your boyfriend was a professional in the food industry, and you had the privilege of eating his heavenly cooking for free.

Osamu always left the door unlocked on the nights you came over, so you let yourself in and announced your arrival. You heard him respond from down the hall, most likely still at work in the kitchen.

As you removed your shoes, you heard Osamu humming something pleasant, a sign that he was in an exceptionally good mood tonight. The kitchen was his “home inside the home,” so he once said, and you wouldn’t be able to find him so cheerful anywhere else.

You stopped at the kitchen entryway to watch your boyfriend in his zone. He was setting a row of plates down onto the island counter, and you counted about eight in total. How big of a meal did he make for just the two of you? 

Then you reminded yourself of Osamu’s never ending appetite and his habit of over-cooking, which inevitably led to his over-eating. You wouldn’t know that he ate enough for three by the way his toned biceps and broad chest flexed underneath the t-shirt hugging his athletic frame. 

Osamu managed to find the time to stay in shape even while managing his own business, which also happened to be the place you first met each other. Onigiri Miya had just opened and it was all your friends talked about - but what they talked about more than the food was “the hot guy behind the counter.” 

The door to the shop was locked the first time you stopped by. Osamu had already closed for the night, but was still in the kitchen preparing ingredients for the following afternoon. He noticed you standing outside bundled up in a hat and scarf before letting you in, and later admitted he wouldn’t have done that if you weren’t a cute, red-nosed girl all alone out in winter’s bitter cold.

At this moment, you couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to now. 

“Whacha got goin’ on over there?” You asked, lifting an eyebrow to show your curiosity. 

He looked up and greeted you with a cheeky smile. “Got a game for us to play,” he said. “Turn around for a sec.”

You glared at him suspiciously before following his instruction, crossing your arms over your chest as you waited.

You heard the fridge open and close a few times, plastic wrapping being torn apart, and then a low hum, directly into your ear. You startled, but quickly eased into the embrace of Osamu’s arms wrapping around your waist. He pressed his nose into your hair and inhaled your scent, then placed a kiss onto your cheek. 

You closed your eyes and leaned back into his chest. “So, this game you wanna play…” 

Osamu intertwined his fingers with yours. “You’ve been eatin’ my food for a while now,” he started, pausing so he could press his lips to the skin of your neck, just below your jaw. 

“Yesss…” 

Then you were spun around to face him, his hands holding your upper arms at your sides. “I wanna see if you can guess the flavor of the shop’s top five onigiri sold this year.”

“Okay… like, with my eyes closed?”

“Yeah, but to make sure ya don’t cheat…” Osamu removed a hand from your body to grab something from a pocket at the rear of his pants. He held the item up, and your view of his face was now obstructed by the bandana he dangled before you. “I’m gonna cover those pretty eyes of yours with this, ‘kay?” 

You leaned your body sideways to look him in the eyes. “You sayin’ you don’t trust that I’ll play fair?”

Osamu shrugged. “I just think it’s more fun this way. Now lemme put this on you.”

You sighed your consent, closing your eyes as he tied the bandana around your head. He slowly guided you into the kitchen, positioning you to stand facing the island counter.

“Just take a bite of each one and tell me what it is, got it?” 

You nodded, lifting your hands to find the counter’s surface so you could balance yourself between it and Osamu’s body behind you. His left hand settled onto your left hip while his right hand brought the first ball of rice to your lips. “Open up,” he said. 

You opened your mouth and took a bite. You chewed a few times before stating your hypothesis. l"Kelp and soy sauce.”

“Hmm, that was easy,” Osamu mumbled. He squeezed the hand on your hip gently, guiding you one step over to the right. 

You already had your mouth open and tongue sticking out for your next bite. Osamu placed the ball of rice between your teeth but your attention shifted to his other hand, now sliding away from your hip to slide up underneath your shirt. He stopped at your waist and squeezed, a little bit harder than before. “Hey. Pay attention.”

Your fingers curled anxiously around the edge of the counter. 

The next bite of onigiri sent a rush of excitement to your head. “Piggled plum!” you garbled, savoring the taste of your favorite filling. 

Osamu chuckled. “What was that?”

“Pickled plum,” you said again after you swallowed. “You know that’s my favorite. Was that really one of the top five this year?”

He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck and started rubbing his thumb into the dip of your waist. “Probably ‘cuz of you.” 

You were guided another step to the right, and when Osamu reached forward again you decided it was your turn to play. You pressed your backside into his crotch and brushed up against the bulge covered by the fabric of his jeans. He only pushed back harder, pressing your pelvis into the edge of the counter. You hissed, then returned your focus back to the onigiri. “Next one, ‘Samu.”

Osamu placed the next one onto your tongue. Instantly you gagged, spitting the rice back out onto the counter. “Ugh! Tuna!” you spat out some more rice, “And mayo! I hate tuna and mayo!” you whined. 

“Drink some water,” Osamu held a glass to your lips, lifting it as you drank. As soon as you were done and the glass was set down, Osamu took your chin in his hand and tilted your head to the side, capturing your lips against his. 

You turned around without breaking the kiss and hooked your fingers into the belt loops of his jeans to pull him close. Your breath quickened, and your heart pulsed against your chest so fast you were able to feel the thumping in your head. 

Osamu made quick work of unbuttoning your pants and pushed them down to your knees while you fumbled to undo the buttons on his. You no longer had any patience, and so with a growl of frustration you pulled away from the kiss and ripped the bandana off of your head. Osamu hurriedly removed his pants and kicked them to the side.

His lips were back on yours immediately. 

You palmed the growing erection beneath his boxers as his fingers rubbed back and forth over the damp cloth between your legs. 

Suddenly Osamu broke the kiss, but didn’t pull away. “You still hungry?” he murmured, his heated breath tickling your sensitive lips.

“Yes,” you nodded, slowing down the rhythm of your strokes over his now fully hard erection. You brushed your thumb against the tip and felt the drop of precum at the slit, spreading it all over the head. 

Osamu took your lower lip between his teeth and sucked gently, then gave it a tug before pulling away. “I know what you got a taste for, babe,” he said, his voice hushed, soft and sweet like honey. He kneeled down to the tile and slid your panties to your feet, then came back up to hover over you.

When Osamu rubbed a digit over your lower lips you felt your senses begin to rev and hum. You spread your further apart and he took that as a plea for him to slip it inside. 

“Where do you want me?” he mumbled against your ear. His finger brushed up against your most sensitive sweet spot and the needy ache that followed shot up through your chest and into your throat. You could only whimper in response.

He added a second finger, pumping both digits into you nice and slow. “Hmm?” he hummed, now using his thumb to rub light circles over your clit. 

“Want you here.”

“You want me  _ right  _ here, on  _ my  _ counter, in  _ my  _ kitchen?" 

You nod frantically.

Osamu pulled his juicy fingers from your cunt and pushed into your mouth. You licked and sucked as he lingered, watching silently.

Suddenly you were hoisted up from the floor onto the kitchen counter in one smooth movement, as though you were feather-light. Osamu’s face inclined to yours and your lips locked into a fervent kiss. His tongue filled your mouth, fueling the hunger between you.

The cool surface of the counter brushed against your warm, wet pussy, followed by the shift of your ass along the counter. You leaned back, letting Osamu pull you closer to him until you were sitting on the very edge. You shifted as he pushed you down on your back and lifted both of your legs over his shoulders.

The thick head of his cock teased your slit, sliding back and forth through your creamy arousal before sliding in. He placed one of his thumbs against your lips and nudged them open. “Suck,” he demanded, pushing down onto your tongue. 

Osamu began with long slow thrusts, warming you up to slowly sink his shaft in deep. Your lashes fluttered as you blinked in quick succession, taking him in, inch by inch. You knew he enjoyed your reactions by the intensity of his stare. He was transfixed by the deep flush of your cheeks, your wildly fluttering lashes and your plump lips stretched around his thumb as he picked up the pace, hitting your sweet spot over and over again.

You sucked on his thumb until he popped it out of your mouth. He reached over your head, continuing to thrust into you without missing a beat. 

One of the untouched onigiri was brought into your view. You looked at Osamu in question. Was he really asking you to eat while the two of you were  _ having sex _ ? He pushed the ball of rice to your lips, and you indulged in taking a bite. Salmon. 

It was hard to chew as your body shook across the counter, and you wondered if the face you were making with your cheeks stuffed full and forehead creased in concentration was attractive in the slightest. The rice slid slowly down your throat once you managed to chew it all.

Suddenly, Osamu pulled out and slid you off the counter, spinning you around to pin you, face down, onto its cold surface. He bent himself over your form, and braced himself against the counter with one hand while keeping the other firmly on the back of your head. He tugged on your hair lightly, bringing the rest of the salmon filled onigiri to your lips. 

You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue, expecting him to feed you, but instead he yanked it away from your face and plopped the ball of rice into his own mouth. You heard him sigh with delight.

Finally, with both of his hands gripped tightly around your hips, Osamu pushed into you and bottomed out so his pelvis smacked against your ass. Your body was rocked forward against the counter, and your arms flailed out in front of you, knocking a plate over the edge and onto the floor in shattered pieces. 

You closed your eyes as a low moan escaped your parted lips. Your orgasm pulled your shoulders up and back which created a deep dip in your spine that Osamu found breathtaking. Once you reached the end of your pleasure, Osamu pulled out, leaving you empty. He pulled you away from the counter and spun you around to face him. “Let me finish in your mouth,” he said, with pleading, ashen eyes.

You dropped to your knees without hesitation and grabbed the base of his cock, ogling its veiny, pulsating thickness. He buried his hands into your hair, seizing both sides of your head to steady you in front of him. You slid your hands up his muscular thighs and parted your lips before descending onto his slick, cherry red head to swallow him inch by inch. You relaxed your gag reflex so you could slide him all the way down until your lips were flush against his pelvis.

Osamu held you there for a moment with his fingers pressed into your scalp, admiring the view of your lips stretched wide around his cock.

Your jaw couldn’t handle the stretch any longer, so you pulled back and sucked all the way to the tip. You flattened your tongue against the slit and felt him shudder. “Fuck, babygirl,” he swore, and you could feel his tension about to explode with each strained exhale of his breath. 

You continued the same sequence of motions with your mouth until his fingers clenched tightly into the crown of your head to hold you still. A slew of his cum spilled into your mouth, and you did your best to swallow every bit of the warm, salty globs that trickled down your throat.

Osamu smirked down at you. “Bet that washed everything down reeeeal well,” he said.

You laughed. “I wanna say I can’t believe you just hand fed me like a baby while having sex, but then again…” You pushed yourself up on wobbly legs to stand and collapsed face first into Osamu’s chest. “It is  _ you _ . And I willingly participated in that… because I’m  _ me _ .”

“There’s still one left to try.” Osamu shuffled over to the counter, bringing you with him. 

You turned your head and watched as he picked up the last untouched ball of rice. 

“Mmm, this one’s  _ real  _ good. I know pickled plum is yer favorite, but I bet you’ll like this one even more…” 

Slowly he brought the onigiri to you, hovering it just a few inches away from your lips. You opened your mouth, stuck out your tongue, and just as you felt the rice brush against your taste buds, it was quickly yanked away. You gasp, leaving your mouth hanging wide. 

Osamu gave you a pat on the head as he happily munched away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what that last flavor was???


End file.
